Draco's Little Black Fox
by Myari
Summary: To protect Draco, Lucius and Narcissia sends him to lice with his godfather, Severus Snape, at the Order's Headquarters. While there Draco notices something weird going on with the Order members and Harry Potter. Can Draco help Harry or will the boy push him away?
1. Chapter 1- The Fox

**Please ignore ****A. M. Sarmaraile review to me, it has all been taken care of.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Draco's Little Black Fox<strong>

**Summary-**

To protect Draco, Lucius and Narcissia sends him to lice with his godfather, Severus Snape, at the Order's Headquarters. While there Draco notices something weird going on with the Order members and Harry Potter. Can Draco help Harry or will the boy push him away?

**Chapter 1- The Fox**

Lucius Malfoy ran ran into his son's room and basically threw his son out of his bed, effectively waking his son. "Draco, get up. We have to get you out of here now. Our fears have finally come true, Lord Voldemort has come to knowledge about our family blood. If you do not wish to be forced as his pet then we need to get you to a safe place." Lucius said. Draco flew off the floor and ran into his closet with his father quickly following him. "Draco, there is no time for you to pack some clothes. Severus already had suitable clothes for you to where!" Lucius said in annoyance when a barrier stopped him at the door.

"I know that Uncle Severus has suitable clothes for me." Draco called from the closet.

"What are you doing in there then?" Lucius asked.

"I can't leave this." Draco said before running out of the closet and passed his father as he made his way out of the room. The two Malfoys ran through the Malfoy manor, through out all Malfoy edict, right now was not the time to care about edict. Within minutes the two Malfoys were running into the Floo room where Narcissa was waiting for them with the Floo ready.

"There you are, what took so long? If we don't hurry he will send some one else to fetch Draco." Narcissa said running over to Draco and pulling him into a hug, this might be the last time she got to see her baby boy.

"Draco had to get something too important to leave in behind." Lucius said as Draco pulled away from his mother.

"We have to get him out of here before anyone realizes what we are doing." Narcissa said trying not to cry. This was the hardest thing a mother had to do. She wished she could go with him, but if she did then it would blow their plan and he would be in more danger.

"Listen to me closely Draco, this is very important. You will Floo to Severus's house and from there he will take you to a safe house where you will be staying until school starts up again." Lucius informed Draco.

"Which safe house will I be going to? The one in France or South Korea?" Draco asked as he took a handful of Floo powder.

"We do not know. To make you safer Severus refuses to tell us were he will be taking you." Lucius said before nudging Draco towards the Floo. "You must leave now." Draco nodded before stepping into the Floo and tossing the powder into it.

"Snape Manor!" Draco cried out as he tossed the powder. He closed his eyes as the feeling of being sucked down a tunnel came over him. He had always hated traveling by Floo, but this was the safest way to travel. When the feeling finally subsided he opened his eyes to find himself standing in his uncle's Floo room with his uncle standing in front of him.

"There you are. I was beginning to worry that you were caught." Severus said glancing over Draco to make sure that he was okay. "Come, you must be hungry." Severus said then led Draco out of the Floo room and into the kitchen where he proceeded to make Draco a quick and easy meal.

"Aren't you suppose to be taking me to the safe house?" Draco asked when Severus handed him his meal.

"I will, once we get the all clear signal. After we get the signal we will then have three minutes to Floo to the safe house. If we miss that dead line then we will have to wait for another chance to move you, and I do not know when that will be." Severus said and noticed Draco was picking at his food, "Draco you need to eat, because once we get to the safe house you may not be able to eat until morning."

"Why?" Draco asked worriedly. Why wouldn't he be able to eat until morning at this safe house? Was the house not safe at night, like the Black Manor?

"Because the safe house is guarded by a Black Fox." Severus explained with a far away look in his eyes.

"Wait, but I thought that Black Foxes were the most gentle creature to exist." Draco said before taking a bite of his meal.

"Usually they are, but any creature can be turned evil with abuse and neglect. And with the amount of abuse and neglect that he has survived through I am surprised he is even letting anyone get this close to him." Severus said with a sad and frustrated sigh before looking into Draco's worried eyes. "But do not worry, I do not believe that he will attack you. But I still do not want to chance it, you are going to be entering his territory."

"I see." Draco said before making himself finish his meal. He was worried and, if he were to be honest with himself, a little scared about where he was going to be staying and what would happen when he got there. He jumped and spun around to look out the kitchen window when three loud and deep howls penetrated the air around them. His fear escalated when his uncle shot forward and pulled him out of his seat. "What was that?" Draco asked as he stumbled after his uncle who was pulling him along by the arm towards the Floo room.

"That was the signal. We don't have much time, hurry." Severus said as they flew into the Floo room. Severus ran over to the Floo and activated it before grabbing two handfuls of Floo powder. "Hurry, step into the Floo." Without questioning his uncle, Draco ran into the Floo. "Grimrald Place Number 12!" Draco heard Severus cry as his uncle threw one handful of powder into the Floo sending Draco down the tunnel once more. Though, this time his fear was at it's max as he stumbled out of the Floo in the kitchen of the most dangerous house that ever existed. Draco spun around in the dark kitchen trying to see any and all of the dangerous things that could attack him as he began to panic.

"Why are we here!" Draco demanded once he spotted his uncle. "You were suppose to take me some where safe!"

"Draco calm down, you are safe." Severus demanded softly to him as he too began to look around worried that Draco's voice had woken the Fox up.

"Safe?! Safe!? How is me standing in one of the most dangerous houses in the world safe! I could be killed in my sleep by the very bed I'm sleeping in! Father and mother trusted you to take me to some where _safe_, and here you are bringing me to my _death_!" Draco cried in full panic mode. Severus glared at the young 16 year old man that he had come to see as his own son before storming over to him and slapped him as hard as he could. "What the hell!?" Draco asked.

"You need to calm down before you wake the whole house. Remember what I told you about the Black Fox?" Severus asked and Draco nodded as he began to slowly calm down. "Well, the Block Fox has destroyed most of the things that would be harmful to the guests staying in this house. Though he has not gotten rid of everything yet, this place is the safest place, be sides Gringotts, to be hide."

"Wait, since when did Black Manor get a Black Fox to guard it?" Draco asked.

"Since the Manor's new owner came into his early inheritance." Severus informed before he tensed up hearing the kitchen door slowly squeak open. Seeing his uncle tense up caused Draco to tense up with his hand on his wand ready to defend himself.

"Professor, is that you?" A voice that was familiar to both of them asked and Severus let out a breath of relief and relaxed which allowed Draco to relax too. The both of them turned to see Harry standing in the kitchen door way, rubbing his eyes cutely. Draco gulped and tried to keep his eyes on Harry's face when he noticed that Harry was shirtless.

"Yes, Harry, it is me. What are you doing up? Did you have another nightmare?" Severus asked in a kind and caring voice that Draco had only heard his uncle use with him. Draco looked at Severus in shock as his uncle beckoned Harry over to them. Never did Draco ever think to even dream of his uncle being nice to Harry Potter, yet here he was.

"I had another vision." Harry said as he made his way slowly to them. "I went to your room but you weren't there. And Uncle Remus is still away on a mission, he's not to be back until breakfast time. I came down here to have a small piece of chocolate and get a drink of water. On my way here, I heard some yelling, is everything alright?" Harry asked nervously looking between Severus and Draco.

"Everything is alright, Harry. Draco was just a little nervous about being here." Severus said motioning for Harry to sit at the table. Harry looked into Draco's eyes and shocked Draco with the worry that was in there, worry for him.

"Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?" Harry asked kindly.

"Draco needs someplace to hide." Severus said and Harry glanced at him before looking back at Draco.

"Why? Is everything alright?" Harry asked.

"For right now, yes, but Voldemort is after Draco." Severus said causing Harry to gasp.

"Is there anything I can do?" Harry asked.

"Yes, in fact, there is something you can do to help. Will you please allow Draco to stay here under your protection? His parents ask me to take him to the safest place I could find, and here, in this house under your protection, is the safest place I could think of." Severus said and Harry looked conflicted before Severus gently took Harry's face into his hands and made Harry look at him. "Do not worry about what everyone else will think about Draco being here, just do what you want to do. If _you_, not the Order, do not want Draco here, then please allow him to stay until I can find someplace else for him to hide." Harry looked away from Severus to look at Draco for a few minutes while he thought.

"I, Lord Harold James Potter-Black, allow you, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, to stay here under my protection until you see fit to leave. No one but you or I can make you leave." Harry said, his emerald green eyes taking on an eerie, Avada Kadavra green glow to them. As Harry was speaking, his magic surrounded his body before gently wrapping around Draco, making his feel loved and wanted.

"Thank you, Harry." Severus said with a small relieved smile.

"Yes, Harry, thank you. And I do believe that this calls for a truce between us." Draco said holding his hand out towards Harry who gave a small chuckle, almost like a giggle, before taking Draco's hand with a soft smile.

"I do believe you are right, Draco." Harry said, "Now, I believe it is time for all of us to go to bed. I feel that tomorrow will be very interesting with the Order and Draco Malfoy being under one roof."

"The Order? As in the Order of the Phoenix? They are hiding here, too?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Harry has allowed the Order to use his house as their headquarters, on the one condition that he gets to sit through every single meeting, official or not." Severus said before look at Harry with a serious look. "And before you got to be, young man, I want you to tell me about your vision."

"Voldemort was angry, as usual." Harry said with a sigh.

"Do you know why he was angry?" Severus asked worried that Voldemort had found out that Lucius and Narcissia have sent Draco into hiding instead of to him.

"Do not worry, it had nothing to do with Draco. He was angry that the Order was about to once again ruin another raid on a muggle-loving village." Harry informed before yawing.

"Go back to bed, Harry." Severus said and Harry nodded as he stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Oh, yes, the room connected to mine is ready for someone to use. I guess _he_ knew you were coming, Draco, and finished getting it read earlier this evening. And do not be afraid to come to me if anything happens." Harry said looking at them over his shoulder, his eyes held a mischievous look in them. "Also, try not to walk these halls alone at night, they tend to get eventful. And take extra care when going into rooms after tomorrow, the Weasely twins and the rest of their family will be arriving early tomorrow morning." With that said Harry turned and seemed to melt into the dark, unlit hallway. Draco went to try and follow him, but was stopped by his uncle.

"There are a few things that you need to know before you go to bed." Severus said in a serious voice and Draco turned to give his uncle his full attention. "You technically don't have any real rules to follow, unlike the Order members, but there are still things you need to know. Harry is not the biggest fan of any kind of fighting, especially arguing. If given the chance, Harry would rather hide than fight." That shocked Draco, wasn't Harry suppose to fight Voldemort to the death? "You may, _may_, be able to get away with self defense if you are attacked. We do not want to test that so try not to antagonize anyone while you are here." Draco nodded silently telling his uncle that he would try, "And one last thing, Harry frequently has nightmares and needs human contact to calm himself, so do not be shocked if you wake up to Harry either standing next to your bed or cuddled up to you. Harry isn't as strong as Albus makes him out to be. I had to find that out the hard way." Severus said sadly. Draco started at his uncle in shock, what had his uncle witnessed that caused this sudden change in attitude towards Harry?

**\\'~'/**

Draco had been asleep in his new bed no longer than a few hours when he was woken up by the feeling that some one was in his room watching him. His eyes snapped open and he looked around the room half expecting to see Harry. When he saw no one he went to close his eyes and force himself to go back to sleep when movement at the foot of his bed caused him to jolt up.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Draco demanded. His eyes slowly widened when a beautiful black fox that seemed like it would come to his waist made his way into Draco's sight line. Everything but the tip of the fox's tail that was tipped white was pitch black, the fox's eyes were emerald green and seemed glow as if catching some unknown light. The fox stared curiously at Draco as it slowly sat down. "So, you're the Black Fox that I have been hearing so much about." Draco said softly as he slowly raised his hand so not to startle to fox and held his hand out as if to pet it, but stopped just before touching it. The fox stared into Draco's eyes, as if trying to see into his soul, before finally giving Draco's hand a little nudge with his head.

"_Yes, I am the Black Fox that guards this house."_ A voice whispered in Draco's head, and he instantly knew that it was the fox speaking to him. _"I apologize for disturbing your slumber, I only came to see the newest resident in the house. You must rest, you will have a very busy day tomorrow. I shall visit again."_ The fox said before standing up and jumping off the bed, melting into the darkness before it even touched the ground.

_Well, aren't you interesting._ A deep voice growled out from the back of Draco's mind as Draco smirked before laying back down.


	2. Chapter 2- Genvony

**Draco's Little Black Fox**

**Summary-**

To protect Draco, Lucius and Narcissia sends him to lice with his godfather, Severus Snape, at the Order's Headquarters. While there Draco notices something weird going on with the Order members and Harry Potter. Can Draco help Harry or will the boy push him away?

**Chapter 2- Genvony**

Draco was pulled back into the realm of the living by the sound of Harry's lovely voice calling his name. He opened his eyes to see Harry leaning over him, his eyes widened and his cheeks turned a rosy red as he gulped. Draco had been dreaming of the day that he would wake up to Harry's face ever since he realized he realized that he was in love with Harry.

"Good morning Draco." Harry said sitting down on the bed as Draco sat up. "How was your first night here?"

"It was good. I had a small visit from the Black Fox." Draco informed, he wondered if this was normal, or if he was some how special.

"Really? I knew that he would visit you, though I did not figure he would visit you on your first night here. Usually he waits until people are settled in." Harry said and Draco had to bite back a smirk, he was special. Draco nodded as he watched Harry who seemed to be in his own little world. As Draco was watching Harry, Draco noticed that Harry and the fox at the same colored eyes.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but was there something you needed?" Draco asked politely.

"Hm?" Harry asked snapping back to the real world, "Oh, no. The Weasely family got here a few minutes ago. I thought that I should wake you up before the twins wake you up when they pull a prank like they always- AHH!" Harry cried and threw himself onto Draco when a loud explosion shook the house. As soon as Harry's body contacted his, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, and when the house began to shake Draco automatically rolled them over so that he was covering Harry's body with his.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked Harry when he noticed that Harry was shaking. Harry looked up at him with tear filled eyes and Draco had to bite the urge to find whoever caused the explosion and curse them.

"I-I'm fine." Harry said grabbing a hold of Draco's arms.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked quickly looking over Harry.

"I'm sure, that just scared me." Harry said as his body began to slowly stop shaking. Draco nodded and sat up, as he was helping Harry up the door that connected his room with Harry's flew open and Severus ran in, a worried look on his face.

"Oh thank god you're here." Severus said with a relieved sigh.

"It seems the twins are starting early." Harry said with a little laugh.

"That was the twins doing? What the bloody hell did they do?" Draco asked.

"They rigged all of my potions to explode. I'm just glad that no one got hurt." Severus said glaring at the door that lead to the hallway when loud footsteps began to run up and down the halls along with the loud voice's of their owners. "It seems that they forgot or decided to ignore my warning this morning."

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked as he slipped off the bed. Draco nodded as he got off the bed and walked over to his closet to change, he would need to shower tonight since he wouldn't be showering this morning.

"Do you think it wise to take Draco down there now?" Severus asked as him and Harry waited by the door for Draco to change.

"They are going to realize he is here sooner or later and I feel better if I was there for the initial confrontation." Harry said as Draco finished changing and walked over to them.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you warn the twins of this morning?" Draco asked as they left the room.

"I warned them to remember that if they were going to pull a prank, that they better make sure that the prank is not loud. Harry has sensitive hearing and any loud noises hurts his ears, and any unexpected loud noises frightens him." Severus said and Harry looked at Draco with a soft smile as he nodded in agreement.

_Interesting._ A deep voice growled out from the back of Draco's mind, but he shoved it back into it's cage.

"Is that why we didn't apperate?" Draco asked.

"Well that, and because there is a no apperation ward around the house. And Kreacher, the only house elf here, was ordered to teleport instead of apperate because teleporting makes no noise, well none that the human ear can hear." Severus said as they made their way towards the kitchen. When they got to the door of the living room, Harry spotted Ron and Ginny standing in front of the kitchen door and motioned for Draco to stand back. Draco and Severus stopped walking as Harry walked up to the two Weaselys.

"Harry!" Ginny cried and tried to fling herself onto Harry, but he side stepped her at the last second causing Ginny to fall to the ground.

"Oh God, Ginny, I'm so sorry. I don't like people touching me, and it has just become a reflex." Harry said as Ginny picked herself up off the floor with a pout on her lips.

"It's okay, Harry, I understand." Ginny said.

"Yeah mate, we understand." Ron said and tried to rest his hand on Harry's shoulder only to have Harry grab it and flip Ron over his head, slamming him in to the ground on his back. After flipping Ron, Harry gasped and backed away from him.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- It's just a reflex!" Harry cried as Ron picked himself off the ground while glaring at Harry.

"What kind of reflex causes you to flip your best friend!?" Ron yelled as his face turned the color of his hair.

"I think we should do something." Draco whispered to Severus.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Molly asked as she came running out of the kitchen, she stopped in her tracks when her eyes landed on Harry.

"Harry attacked me for no reason." Ron cried causing Molly to pale and Harry's eyes to widen in shock.

"No-I-it was an accident!" Harry said tears pulling into his eyes.

"That's not how I saw it." Draco said gaining everyone's attention. He wouldn't allow anyone to accuse Harry of something that he didn't do. "I saw and heard Harry tell both your son and daughter that he did not wish to be touched. Your son tried to touch him and Harry's reflexes kicked in." Draco said.

"That's not what happened! You're lying!" Ron yelled as glared at Draco. "And what the hell are you doing here anyway? You have no right to be here!"

"That is what I also saw." Severus said.

"Actually, Ron, Draco has every right to be here. I have given him permission to live here for as long as he wants. You and rest of the Order members are just guests here, so he has more right than you and the rest of the Order members." Harry said softly as he looked Ron in the eye. This seemed to snap Molly out of the shock that he was in and pull her children away from Harry and into the kitchen.

"Keep away from my children." She demanded as she did so. After the Weaselys had disappeared into the kitchen Harry stood there calming himself down enough to look at both Severus and Draco.

"Well, that went better than I had thought it would." Harry said in a strained voice as he tried to sound lighted heart-ed as he forced a strained smile onto his face.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked worried. He wanted to put a comforting hand on Harry, but remembered that he didn't like to be touched. He chocked this morning off as Harry being to scared of the explosion to care about being touched or not.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? It's not like I didn't expect that to happen." Harry said confusing Draco, there was something here that Harry and Severus were not telling him. Draco heard the deep voice in the back of his mind give a deep laugh and had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from rolling his eyes in annoyance.

'What?' He asked the voice and felt the owner of the voice shake his head as he laid down in his cage with a smirk.

_I'm just going to let you figure this out on your own._ The voice said and Draco mentally glared at him, but all he did was smile at him innocently, showing off his sharp teeth.

"You coming Draco?" Harry asked worriedly from the kitchen door.

"Hm? Oh yes, sorry, I was deep in thought." Draco said before following Harry and Severus into the kitchen. They stopped in their tracks when the saw that the once spotless kitchen was now a war zone.

"What the hell did you do to my kitchen, Mrs. Weasely?!" Harry yelled causing everyone in the room to stop when they were doing and look at him.

"Do not talk to me like that young man!" Molly yelled causing Harry to flinch back. Draco glared at Molly and balled up his fist in an attempt to keep from marching over to her and showing her why you didn't make Harry flinch in front of him.

"Molly, must I keep reminding you that this is Harry's house and that you are a guest that be kicked out at any time." Severus said in a voice that screamed 'Yell at the boy again and I will be the one to personally kick you out.' Molly gasped and paled at the thought of not being here to protect her family from Harry. "Now, you may not mind your house to look like crap, but I know for a fact that Harry hates a dirty kitchen."

"Mrs. Weasely, I do not mind if you use my kitchen every once in a while, but if I find my kitchen in this much of a mess after every time you use it, then I will be forced to take that privilege away." Harry said causing Molly to gasp again.

"You can't do that!" Molly screeched and Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh can't I? This is my house, correct?" Harry asked and waited for Molly to answer.

"Yes." Molly whispered afraid of where this was going.

"And you are just a guest right?" Harry asked.

"No." Molly said.

"You're not a guest? So then you live here?" Harry asked.

"No, but-" Molly started but Harry interrupted her.

"Then you are a guest. And since this is my house and you are just a guest, I can take any privilege you have in my house away from you." Harry said, his eyes holding a mysterious glow about them.

"Do you want everyone to starve?" Molly asked and Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Why would they starve when I will be the one cooking for everyone?" Harry asked and everyone besides Draco, Severus, and Remus tensed up at the thought of eating anything that Harry had touched. Harry noticed this and glared at everyone who tensed. "What is this? Do you all not want to eat any of my food? Well then, all of you will need to learn to suck it up or go some where else!" Harry snapped out causing Molly to gasp and quickly make her way over to the table to sit near her children. With an annoyed sigh Harry began to clean everything up, Draco moved to help him. Though Draco had never had to clean anything before, he was willing to learn if it meant helping Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here, my boy?" Dumbledore asked when Draco took a step to help Harry causing him to stop and look at everyone at the table to see that everyone was glaring at him. Well, everyone but Dumbledore and Remus. And if Draco had not had the Malfoy training he had, he would have flinched.

"He is hiding from the Dark Lord." Severus said as he moved to sit at the table.

"Why was I not informed of his stay here?" Dumbledore asked.

"You are not the head of the house, so you did not need to be informed of this matter." Severus said annoyed.

"But if he is to be protected by the Order-" Dumbledore started but was cut off when Harry angrily slammed the brush he was using to clean the pan onto the counter.

"The Order will not lay a single finger on him." Harry said glaring into the sink as he gripped the counter. Harry did not need to turn his head to know that most of the people in this room now had their wands out and pointed at him. Harry glanced over his shoulder to see that he was right, all of the adults had their wands out but the only ones that didn't actually have theirs pointed at him were Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, Remus, and Severus. Harry noticed that Severus wasn't looking at him, but at everyone else, as if to ready to try and defend Harry from them. He also noticed that Draco looked tense and ready to also jump in front of him to also try and protect him if spells should start flying.

"But Harry, my boy, how are we going to protect him if we cannot 'lay a single finger on him' as you put it?" Dumbledore asked with an innocent smile, as if he weren't pointing his wand at the boy. Something in the corner of the room caught the attention of both Draco and Harry, Draco turned his head to get a better look but what ever it was had disappeared. But, Draco did notice that Remus was not glaring at Harry, he was glaring Dumbledore and looked ready to attack Dumbledore should he attack Harry.

"Draco is under my protection, I will be the one to protect him." Harry growled out.

_Something is going to happen. Something is planning on attacking._ The voice in the back of Draco's mind said and Draco noted that he was standing in attack mode in his cage.

'What? What is going to attack?' Draco asked as he glanced around the room.

"Don't you have a meeting to start?" Harry asked turning back to the pan.

"We can't have our meeting with _him_ here." Molly snapped and Harry turned to glare at her.

"Seeing as Draco is my personal guest and is under my full protection and care, he is allowed to sit through any meeting he wishes to." Harry said before his eyes became unfocused for a second before he whipped his head around to glare at the door.

"You can't do that!" Molly screeched causing Harry to glance at her before going back to glaring at the back door.

"Do I have to once again remind you that this is my house?" Harry asked, his eyes never leaving the back door as they narrowed. "If you will excuse me, there is something that I must take care of." Harry growled out before turning around and marched out of the kitchen through the hallway door instead of the back door. Draco glanced between the back door and the hallway door wondering what was going on. Draco turned to ask Severus when he noticed his uncle motioning to him to sit at the table as Remus waved his wand at the mess cleaning it up.

Once Draco had sat down in between his uncle and his old professor, the back door flew open as something flew through it. Draco gasped once he got a good look at the creature. It was waist high and it had the hind end of a cat and the torso of a frog. Ginny, who was the closest to the creature screamed in disgust.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?!" She yelled and looked ready to jump from her seat and move away from it.

"Don't move you silly girl!" Severus hissed.

"That is a Genvony." Remus informed, "They have deadly poison as their saliva and will attack anything that moves." Right after Remus said that Ginny screamed and shot out of her seat. The Genvony hissed like any angry cat and lunged at Ginny causing her to scream even more. Right before the Genvony could get to Ginny, the black fox ran into the room and landing in between Ginny and the Genvony.

With an angry yip, the black fox lunged at the Genvony. The two rolled around the kitchen with loud hisses and yips. The black fox yelped in pain when the Genvony was able to bite the left crook of the black fox's neck. With an angry growl, the black fox bit the Genvony's head and ripped it from it's body before tossing it out the back door before dragging the body out the back door.

Draco quickly got up to not only shut the back door encase more Genvony came in, but also to check on the black fox. Draco silently gasped when he saw a pile of about ten more decapitated Genvonies, the black fox through the newly decapitated Genvony onto the pile and stood painting in front of the pile. Once the black fox had gotten the strength, he disposed of the pile in a blast of black flames. The black fox then looked over at Draco before something caught his attention at the top story of the house. With an annoyed look, the black fox jumped through the black flames and disappeared.

"Maybe next time, Ginevra, you will listen when someone tells you not to move." Draco heard Remus say. Draco shut the back door and looked at Remus to see him calmly drinking his tea which caused him to snort.

**\\'~'/**

The Order members and Draco waited at the kitchen table in awkward silence for twenty minutes waiting for Harry. Remus was about to go and check on his adopted pup, when the kitchen door slowly opened to show and exhausted Harry. "I am sorry for the long wait. It took me longer than I wished to feed our resident Hipogrif." Harry muttered making his way to the head of the table. "Mrs. Weasely, if you and your family cannot refrain from bringing potentially dangerous creatures every time you come here, then I will have to forbid you from coming here anymore."

'Was he attacked by something when he went to feed this Hipogrif?' Draco thought as his eyes narrowed.

_Something like that._ The voice said snickering and Draco mentally glared at him.

'If you're not going to be helpful then shut the fuck up.' Draco told the voice.

"How do you know that we brought those creatures here? For all we know the young Malfoy brat brought them!" Molly cried and Harry gave her a cold stare that caused her to pale and flinch away.

"They were not here last night when Draco got here, nor were they here early this morning before you came. So there for, I can safely say that it was your family's arrival that brought them here." Harry said then looked over at Dumbledore who was sitting at the other end of the table. "You may begin." Harry said and Dumbledore stood up to begin the meeting.


End file.
